


Rainbow

by harusikseu



Category: Day6, Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Rain, Scenario, Song fic, melancholic, when you miss someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow

It was another day at his school's library for Wonpil. "I'm going now." He told his boss. "Brought back all the books in their proper shelves. Checked the due dates. All good." 

Being a working scholar at his school's library helps him ease his mind a little because of what happened recently. But as soon as he walked out the library, it started to rain. This brought back all the memories and this feeling he can't quite point out — one thing's for sure, it's not a beautiful feeling.

"Oh. It's raining." Wonpil smiled. Back then, he hated the rain because he couldn't move freely. He was the type of person who never brings an umbrella with him so he ends up always drenched in rain. It would have been easy if he just checked the weather first before going out his home — but who does that anyway, he had always thought.

For him, rainy days meant he would be unlucky for that day. As silly as it may sound, he thought he had used up all his luck and rainy days are meant for his luck taking a day off or so. 

Until he met her one rainy day because he forgot to bring his umbrella again. 

"Why do you have to hate the rain so much?" Her question lingered on his mind. "Here, take my umbrella with you. Consider it as a parting gift. A memento. A representation of my love for you." 

He didn't answer her question but rather asked her why was she being like that — as if she would leave him permanently — he didn't like it.

Alas, he was right. One rainy day, he received a phone call. It was her mother, crying on the other line. "She... she.. gone... accident... slippery road... Wonpil... I'm s—" her mother sobbed.

If only he knew. Then he would have not snapped back at her. He would have told her, whenever it rains, the mood was always gloomy for him. Wonpil doesn't like gloomy days. 

He searched for the umbrella in his bag and opened it. Several feet away from the library, he looked up at the umbrella and was greeted with smiley faces.

"That umbrella has smiley faces on the inside... to cheer you up and remind you that rain is good." He remembered her laughter. 

"Ah, I miss you." He reached out, letting the raindrops touch the palm of his hand. "It's not the same now that you're gone." He tried to stop his tears from falling. "I hope you're doing well up there... I love you... my angel." He whispered.

They say that there's always a rainbow after the rain—Wonpil, on the other hand, would prefer being soaked in rain until he's ready to move on—knowing she will never come back no matter how much he wants her to.

Even if there is pain now, he knows that everything will be all right. No matter what happens, life goes on and on.


End file.
